Users of mobile communications devices may have a variety of wireless service types available within the network of a wireless communications service provider. Competing service providers may offer attractive alternate service types. Users may migrate wireless handsets from a first service type to a second service type. A user may, for example, transition from a wireless service type wherein services are paid for after usage and upon the close of a service period to a wireless service type wherein the user pays in advance for services at the start of a service period. Migration of service types may, in some instances, involve replacing the subscription identity module in the user's wireless handset. Changing a service type, that may, for example, involve purchasing a different quantity of service hours or other combination of wireless services, may not require a replacement of the subscription identity module. In an embodiment, different service types may be associated with different network infrastructure used by a wireless service provider. A service provider that transitions a customer between service types may have to move the customer to a different area of the provider's network infrastructure.